Harry Potter and the D.A.D.A Teacher
by Lavendar Brown
Summary: Something very mysterious happens in Harry's 5th year and the only person who seems to know the answers is the new DADA teacher... DUN DUN DUN
1. Warm Welcomes

Harry Potter and the D.A.D.A Teacher  
  
  
Harry Potter had finally found his friends on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Hey guys, wassup?" said Harry.  
  
"Nothing." said Hermione  
  
"How did you guys find each other so fast? It is really crowded on the platform."  
  
"Well, Hermione came to my house for a month and we came here together" said Ron.  
  
"How come you didn't invite me to your house Ron?"  
  
Ron blushed "My mom said that I could only invite one of you to spend the night and..."  
  
"Ok, ok I get the picture, Ron lets take a walk down the train. Hermione, we will be back in a minute ok?" and without waiting for a response from Hermione, Harry pulled Ron out of the compartment.  
  
"Tell me the truth why you didn't invite me."   
  
"The truth?" Ron blushed. "I like Hermione more than just a friend. PLEASE don't tell her ok?"  
  
"That is remarkably, well... GROSS. How could you like her that way? But you know what? I'm not going to say anything about this to her, but you guys can't start like going out ok? Because that would be like, really odd."  
  
Harry had sort of a blush on his face but Ron didn't notice it. The reason he had this blush was because he KINDA liked Hermione to, but we aren't talking about Harry here, so it's beyond the point.  
  
"Ok, I don't think she likes me very much." Ron said.  
  
With that, Ron and Harry started going back to the compartment, but they stopped outside of the compartment when they heard Hermione talking to someone.   
  
"I think that he is really cute, but it would be so awkward to go out with him, you know what I mean, Michelle?" they heard Hermione saying. "Who does she think is really cute? And who is Michelle? Some new girl?"  
"Well Hermione, I think that you picked an odd person to have a crush on, since you are like best friends with him but, it is your choice." Michelle said.   
  
With that Harry and Ron walked into the compartment. They were surprised to see that Michelle was not a kid like the thought, but a grown woman. "Hi Hermione, we're back." Harry said. "Who are you?" he added to Michelle.   
  
"My name is Michelle Gellar, I am your new D.A.D.A teacher, but right now I am talking to Hermione. I used to babysit her, and ever since i've known she was a witch, we have been very close." Michelle said.  
  
"Well how nice to meet you." said Ron. "Well, Harry and I were about to go and find the food cart, do you ladies want any thing?" "I'll have 3 chocolate frogs. Here is the money" said Hermione. "Do you want anything Professor Gellar?" asked Harry. "Um, I have a bag of bertiebotts every flavor beans." She handed him the money and the boys left to go get the candy.  
  
"They seemed in kind of a hurry to get out of here don't you think?" said Hermione. "Maybe they heard us talking."   
  
"If they did they don't know that I was talking about…" Hermione got up to make sure that the boys weren't out side of the door. "Harry." She said at last. I just know how awkward it would be for Ron if we started kissing and going to balls to gether and stuff like that, don't you?"  
  
"I agree with you Herm, but if you REALLY like him, the only way your going to find out if he likes you back is by asking him."  
  
I could NEVER do that!!! It could ruin everything that we have ever built as friendship! Plus what if Ron finds out? I know he likes me, he invited me over to his house this summer!"  
  
"We will be arriving in Hogsmeade within the hour, so please start to pack up your stuff and change in to your robes." Said the condunctor over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Ok." And with that most people headed to the bathrooms, but were shocked to find the doors covered with words like, He is back and more powerful than before, and watch out Potter because you will receive revenge in the full.  
  
Many people started to scream. And suddenly there was a ground shaking BOOM, and many people lost consciousness.  
  
  
A/N~ HA-HA-HA don't you all just love cliff hangers? What happens to Harry? What happens to Ron. What about Professor Gellar and Hermione. Find out in the next chapter of DRUM ROLL PLEASE~ Harry Potter and the D.A.D.A Teacher. DUN DUN DUN  



	2. Odd Ladys and boxes

A/N~ I changed Michelle Gellars name to Chloe Peterson. Just so you know….  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"B..but master, he is to well protected! I will never be able to get to him now!" said a person in a large orange cloak.  
  
"Yes, I know that his actions were foolish, he did not ask me about that ridiculous move." Said a woman that was sitting on a chair encrusted with gold.  
  
"But you cant make me kidnap him now! They will automatically expect us, since they have Voldemort in custody!"  
  
"Well, the first person that we will need to get rid of is Chloe. She will protect the boy the most!   
  
"Well, that is Ol' Voldies falt also! He couldn't even do a proper Avada Kadavra! I told you the day we were at Hogwarts to pick out a heir that that boy would be trouble! You could have picked my daughter! You could have picked Maura, but no, you had to go off and pick that stupid riddle kid, who cant even perform a stupid little killing curse!"  
  
"You fool!!" The woman on the chair screamed. "You know very well why I didn't pick Maura! She was half squib! She would not even be able to perform a simple Hungarunioe spell! (a/n~ Hungarunioe is pronounced Hun-gar-oon-E-oh, just so you know and it will also have a MAJOR role in this story…) But you also basically called me stupid. CRUCIO"  
  
After the woman took the curse off of the man, he said "I never called you stupid master."  
  
"What you said basically sums up to be stupid. Do not argue with me either. CRUCIO" When the lady took the spell off, the man had literately wet his orange robes. (A/N~ To bad orange is my fave color to) "The next time you argue with me, I may be forced to kill you. Now leave me I am going to talk to my bird."  
  
And with that, the man in the bright green robes with a darks green spot on the front, left the chamber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe's P.O.V  
  
"Wow what a big boom. I hope Harry and your other friends weren't hurt. I bet this had something to do with Venizia. That Which is a real pain!" I said to a skaken up Hermione. "Nothing really bad happened."   
  
"Whatever Chloe! You just have to say that! It is so like you! All of my school books were blown off of the train and well GOSH!!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, stop you are acting like… well… like… like you! Don't worry about the books! You have extras. All that you have to do is call home and ask your parents to send the books that you would like. Remember the first time that you went to diagon alley?" Hermione nodded. "Well remember how you insisted that you should buy two of every book you buy in case something bad happened? Well, guess what! You have EVERYBOOK that has been assigned to you since your first year sitting right in you bedroom on the top shelve that's right next to that box with Harry stuff in it." Oops, she said when she noticed the frown growing on Hermione's face. "Didn't mean to."  
  
"Well, you did. I can not believe that you said something about that! How COULD you EVER do that? I wish that I never met you or even saw you before! You are such a hideous person beneath your soft as a rose petal exterior!" Hermione ran down to a different compartment of the train. (s/n- you know what, I might do a profile on chloe and Hermione's box… I need to think about that)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N #2~ Yea!! I am all done with that cheery little section… any body have any little interesting little tidbits that they can add to Hermiones little box? Or any interesting ideas about Chloe? Put them in the review spot or email that to me at crazedgirl11@yahoo.com   
Acctually the person who has the neatest idea about what Chloe looks like and what her personality and her pasi is like will win a prize. So get those suggestions in to me right now, before its to late. The ending date for your entrys is April 15th a very very long time…  
  
Thanx for readin'!  
  
~¿~*~*~*Jennifer*~*~*~¿~  



End file.
